Rock Lee, Jinchuriki!
by Klangadin
Summary: After the death of most of Akatsuki, Lee is finally seen as a great nin. However, Sakura was lost in the process. Will an old friend and a new dark personna inside his head bring him around?
1. Chapter 1

Rock Lee loves TenTen

Me: So, this time I am writing about my favorite couple, mostly because it is my fiancee's and my RP characters.  
Lee: You RP as me?  
TenTen: That is hilarious.  
Me: I do, and it is not funny. My Fiancee plays you, Ten-san.  
Lee: Wait, are you gonna make me marry her?  
Me: Not yet, anyway.  
TenTen: Is something wrong with me?  
Lee: No, TenTen-dono, but I am.  
Me: Wait, hold on... I have to start the story now.  
Naruto: And I get to do the disclaimer!  
Me, Lee, and TenTen: You... enjoy... that!  
Naruto: Yup, it means that I can still say you don't own me!  
Me: He has a point.  
Naruto: Klangadin does not own Naruto, and all characters are property of their rightful owner, Musashi Kishimoto! Believe it!  
Me: Sweatdrop

The Great Green Beast! Lee leaves Konoha!

The world of Fire Country seems all peaceful. Almost a full year ago now, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, united at last, defeated most of Akatsuki, and drove Pein underground. They became co-Hokage's, following in the footsteps of the first and second, after Tsunade retired to live quietly with Jiraiya. Kakashi and Might Gai still bickered over who had the better student, though each in his own way. Little was happening in Konohagakure, and the nin felt it. There was a storm brewing, somewhere.

Rock Lee was never one to wait for trouble to come to him. His life was one where you never knew if you would have a tomorrow, so he took it at breakneck pace these days.  
When Sakura Haruno decided to join the mission against the Akatsuki, Lee had volunteered as well. Tsunade had blocked it back then. Lee's skills with strategy had become entirely too valuable, and so he was left to organize Konoha's defence. When Naruto and Sasuke had returned with news of Sakura's death, Lee had been thrown into a deep depression that almost kept him from fighting to defend the city from Akatsuki's final push.

Lee had been possessed by one of the Youkai beasts when Pein tried to summon the hands of fate to beat Naruto, but failed and had them shattered due to the Jinchuuriki's iron will. The eight-tailed beast had taken residence in Lee's body, and fully fused with him for a fight with the immortal warrior Hidan, only recently reborn after his destruction at Shikamaru Nara's hands. With the full power of the eight tailed beast, Lee's speed, strength, and endurance match his seventh gate form, even when not released. With such power, Lee was able to physically bash the chakra from Hidan's body, stunning him long enough to activate the seal drawn by Itachi Uchiha to imitate the dead demon consuming seal, and sealing him to a tree, allowing the tree immortality, and causing Hidan to forever be part of Konoha.

Since, Lee has tried to deal with the new voice in his head, a paladin-like tiger that reminds in a lot of ways of Gai-sensei, in many ways. Ignoring him was dispelled early on when the tiger forced his way through his thoughts. Working till he passed out was nothing new for Lee. Nothing silenced the tiger now that it's chkra was truly fused to Lee's.

Naruto and Lee became fast friends as they shared the same fate of having full-blown Youkai chakra. Gaara of the sand had regained the Shukaku, much to his dismay. Yugato Nii still held the second, and all the others had joined with humans to acquire the power to defeat Akatsuki.

TenTen, Hinata, and Shino Aburame had all gained the problems and powers of the Jinchuuriki.

After the battle, Naruto and Hinatabecame more than friends, and Yugato Nii had sallen in love with Shino. Even Gaara had found a modicum of hapiness as he also continued the Superior race. Konan, Pein's right hand, had been a brain-wash victim. When the three tailed turtle realized this, he released her mind, and then housed himself there.

She moved to Suna with Gaara quickly. The two lived happily as the rulers of the sand village.

All this, almost a year ago. Tomorrow, the village of Konoha would celebrate a year of peace, and the defense of the city against so powerful an enemy. And one of the guests of honor was packing his bags.

Rock Lee had been a key player in the defense, and they wanted him to give a speech. Sign things. Hell, Naruto had given him a new title. The Lotus Sannin. Lee didn't want any of this. He wanted his life back.

All he did anymore was train. Everyone, even Gai-sensei had slowed their training in the aftermath of the battle. And Lee had accelerated his even further. To see him actually leave his home in the morning was only surpassed in rarity by seeing him make it home at night. He usually collapsed on the training field and slept there, muscle memory forcing him to keep at it.

He lost the thing he cared about most, and now he had become a hollow shell of his former self. The green beast's indominitable spirit was broken.

And for this reason, he would not speak at this or any party held anywhere again. He could not stand to attend a celebration that he felt as though he had no place. He knew Gai-sensei would not want this for him. TenTen-san would be disappointed, as would Naruto-san and Neji-san. Lee didn't care anymore. He just wanted to work himself into oblivion.

He took one last look at Konoha, the only home he had ever known, and removed his hitai-ate, letting it drop to the ground.

As Lee prepared to walk away, he thought he saw movement in the shadows and turned, drawing a kunai. It started to rain as Lee's vision blurred. The rain meant there would be no water in the sky tomorow to interupt the event. For Lee, it meant a ghostly figure approached him. The roughly cut hair, though it was made of ether now, still held a pink appearance. The distinctive outfit meant only one person. The posthumously crowned second slug sannin. Tsunade's student and the love of Lee's young life, Sakura Haruno, in the slightly less than flesh.

"Lee, find your way. You will gain what you need most."

"Sakura-san?!"

"Find your way, Lee-san."

"Sakura-chan," Lee said, stumbling in the rain. He found himsef facedown in a puddle, which barely hid the tears from his own eyes to him, though an onlooker would have never known.

As Naruto passed the gates of Konoha, he turned towards the forest only seconds after Lee passed into the shadows.

:  
Me:So, there is my first chapter. A lot of backstory, I know.  
Lee: Sakura-san is DEAD!  
Me: Yeah, she is no good for you anyway.  
Lee: She is my dream girl.  
TenTen: Lee, you are really a Baka.  
Me: Yeah, but he is so much cooler than the traitor or his gay lover.  
TenTen: NEJI IS NOT GAY!  
Me: Who said Neji?  
TenTen: Well... umm...I.  
Lee: Hahaha!  
Neji:TENTEN, I TOLD YOU THAT IN CONFIDENCE...oops.  
Me and Lee: HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Naruto: Wait, are you really with Sasuke?  
Sasuke: NO!  
Me, Lee and Naruto: Hahahahahahaha.  
Iruka-sensei: Next chapter, The peaceful ninja village. A new ally!  
Onimaru: I will finally be in a story?  
Me: Yes, Oni-san, you will.  
Onimaru: Yes!  
All: So long! 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: So it is finally time for my second chapter. I am soo hyped about writing it.  
Lee: Who was that kid at the end of last chapter!  
Onimaru: The name is Onimaru of the Benegakure village.  
Lee: Who are you!  
TenTen: It's obvious Lee-baka, that he is an OC.  
Lee: What is an OC?  
Onimaru and me simultaneously: Original character.  
Lee: Oh. Well.  
Naruto: Now?  
Me: Wait Naruto.  
Naruto: Aww.  
Me: Anyway, since you are getting a glimse into my twisted brain here, I am gonna give a bit of information that will help you to survive till I get around to explaining them in story. One, Jiraiya is alive.  
Jiraiya: Hi.  
Me: He was revived from the fight he supposedly died in by a village of VERY good med-nin who have been in hiding for generations, perfecting their techniques.  
Onimaru: Benegakure. But I am not a med-nin.  
Me: Tsunade has always secretly loved Jiraiya. I believe this is the case in the anime, and she is just to... stubborn to admit it.  
Tsunade: Hey!  
Jiraiya: Drools  
Me: Ero-sennin?  
Tsunade: He does that all the time.  
Me: Oh. That is my opinion, by the way, Tsu.  
Tsunade: Ok, as long as you don't have some...inside information.  
Me: Two, no I am not ressurecting Sakura. I killed her off because she is too hard to work around.  
Naruto: Ok, who cares?  
Me: I am just reassuring people.  
Naruto: Ok.  
Me: And finally, in response to a review, everything is not what it seems in the ninja world, and a certain village is no exception. There is a plan for all the Akatsuki.  
Naruto: Now?  
Me: Yes, go ahead.  
Naruto: Klangadin does not own Naruto or any of the characters therein. All the cannon characters, places, and things are copyright Musashi Kishimoto, the creator. Believe it!  
Me: Wow, you really are some kind of 'tard aren't you?  
Naruto: I'll get you.  
Me: You can't attack the writer.  
Naruto: Wait till after the story, then I'll get you.  
Me: Ok.

The peaceful ninja village. A new ally!

Lee knew nothing more than that he had left Konoha the day before a major celebration because he saw Sakura, and she told him to go. He barely even remembered that she had not been there in the flesh. He just remembered leaving. That had been days ago now, and he had run ever since. Lee had passed out for hours at a time. His muscle memory had allowed him to remain not only on his feet, but running the whole time. Before he ran into the wall of a village, however, the Yokai in his head awoke. While now powerless, it still provided advice in times of great difficulty.

It's advice now? Wake the hell up!

Lee's eyes opened up, showing him a solid wall, but his reaction time was slowed by sleep and so he plowed full speed into the wall.For a normal person this would have been a minor bump. Rock Lee is anything but normal. At his speed, a normal man, even a normal nin, would have died like they had been flung from a catapult. Being Lee, however, his body buried itself into the wall, actually making him pass out and not be able to move.

When Lee regained conciousness again, the light of an early morning sun shone through a room he didn't recognize. A boy sat in the middle of the room on a chair, and behind him, Sakura stood, made of the motes of dust floating in the sunray.

"Lee, trust this boy, he is a potentially great ally to you and Konoha."

Lee started to stand, but the image was gone, and in it's place the boy stood, worried about the stranger.

After stumbling a step or two, however, Lee gained his footing and stepped towards the boy. "What village is this?"

"Benegakure, the crimson village. A village of medical ninja. You almost ran rightthrough our walls."

"I am sorry. Who, may I ask, are you?"

"My name is Onimaru, and I am the warrior of the village."

"The warrior?"

"Yes. Like I said, we are a village of med-nin, and some of our men are fantastic at it but we must have a way to defend ourselves, so I chose to train in the ways of Taijutsu after learning of my heritage, and am now the best hand to hand fighter I know."

Within Lee's head, a familiar grumble arose The boy's experiance is limited. Maybe we should show him how a true warrior fights? Mentally, Lee responds, I will see.

"I also am a Taijutsu user. Perhaps we can give a demonstration of our skills some day?"

The boy's face brightened perceptibly at the prospect of a fight, and he heartily agreed, then led Lee to the elders council, the ruling body in this village. There, Lee saw more old people than he ever had before. Even the council in Konoha was nowhere near this large.Onimaru lead Lee into the center of the room, and stood him in a huge sealing circle. The oldest man Lee had ever seen stood before him, and began. "Warrior, I am sorry to subject you to this, but it is customary with us to quiz our new arrivals in this seal, which prevents you from lying, not answering, and moving until we are done.

Lee tested this, and found himself unable to budge even a muscle.

The old man continued. "This is just to make sure you are safe. First question, what is your name?"

Knowing this could be a bad situation, Lee tried to give them a name they could accept without any reverence, but still he heard his own voice say "Rock Lee"

The old man had a second question. "What ninja village are you from?"

Lee made all the oral movements to say Suna, but it still sounded like Konoha. What are they doing? he wondered.

Konoha caught the council off guard. They mumbled amongst themselves for a moment, and asked one last question, this time from a rather corpulent woman at the edge of his vision. "Do you mean us any harm?"

Lee answered honestly this time, sure it didn't matter. "No"

The old man stood once again. and Lee felt he could finally move. He was jostled from the room, and left with Onimaru.

The boy looked at Lee in wonder. "You are from Konoha?"

"Yes," Lee admitted, "why is that important?"

The boy kept staring at him, and then asked, seemingly at random, "Do you know the ninja master Jiraiya?"

Lee stared back now, thoroughly confused. "Yes, he trained a good friend of mine. Why?"

Onimaru put a hand out as if to shake Lee's. "I was Jiraiya's guide when he came to us also, but he was a great deal worse off. He was nearly dead. Used up the last of his chakra on the Shunshine-no-jutsu too. It took all of our healer's skill to bring him back."

Lee looked at the boy for a moment. Being told that someone had seen one of the legendary Sannin was nothing new, but to hear him say "Jiraiya" instead of "Jiraiya-Sensei" caught Lee unawares. Never had he heard an outlander call any of the sannin by just their name.

Lee and Onimaru conversed for a while as they walked, but eventually the arrived at the little hut Lee had left earlier. "This is the guest house, for those who have recently recovered and want to rest for a time. You are on bed-rest, so you should notleave for a while. Stay and relax. You owe me a match, remember?"

Lee was about to decline when he saw Sakura in the dust motes again. "Stay a while, Lee-san."

Lee agreed, and asked for a training space. Moments later, he had it, and Onimaru watched him train. After a few minutes, Onimaru stood up and signaled Lee that it was best if he stopped. "Otherwise, the elders might get mad at me."

Lee asked all about the village in the remaining hours till night.

The small village was doomed to eventually be taken over by a warior village, it seemed. It's entire strength was in the fact that many would not attack a group of healers for hire. The council was an oligarchy of elders, who were increasingly foolish in their old age. They seemed to tend towards the known darker villages, going so far as to send out two of the villages best healers to help Orochimaru once. Now it seemed that they were even worse, but that they were also unopposed. Only young Onimaru seemed to hope for the day they would lose power and perhaps someone would lead the village to a new dawn.

The days pass slowly in a small town, moreso if you have little or nothing to do, and Lee was forced to stay away from heavy training for almost a week before the healers would clear him. All that time, the only training he did was to not take off his weights.

On the day of his clearing, he was also due to face his match with Onimaru. The villagers had built a large arena in preparation for the spectacle.

Both contestants chose to remain fully clothed, Lee because his weights were still on. He did not know why Onimaru left his on, but maybe the boy was just confident. Lee chose not to use the Yokai chakra to enhance his speed, and so moved at his normal speed. He charged Onimaru right off and expected the boy to bee still in his corner of the arena. He was shocked, however, to take a shot to the gut halfway across the ring.

"I hope you are alright, Master Lee. You surprised me with your charge." Lee stumbled for a second, but spun into a strong upper kick, catching Onimaru under the chin. The boy lifted into the air, and found himself landing ten feet away, barely catching his footing at the last second. Setting back into his stance, he amazed Lee by disappearing for a split second before striking him in the chest as he flew by. Lee's shock was replaced by a need to defeat the little local, and so he let fall his weights, doubling his speed and smiling.

Onimaru reached up to his necklace, and released the catch on it. Most of his outfit hit theground, revealing the fact that he wore several times the weights Lee wore. Suddenly, Lee felt a kick to the chest, but moved at inhuman speed and caught the retreating foot. Twisting, Lee struck a spot on the boys foot, disabling his leg. Onimaru dropped to his knees, and surrendered.

Lee asked him, "Why do you surrender so easily?"

"I surrender bacause without my leg, I am unable to fight. All I have over a real fighter is my speed." Lee realized that he had embarassed the poor boy, and almost apologized before he realized that that would embarass the boy further.Instead he helped Onimaru to his feet, and gave him a note before leaving the arena."

Me: So, there is the end of chapter two.  
Naruto: Now preapare to die!  
Me: Go ahead, doofus.  
Naruto: Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!  
Me: Yawn  
Naruto: Now, NarutoBarrage!  
Me: 3...2...1 Shizune: Naruto-sama, I have your paperwork for the day!  
(A ton of paper crushes all the Naruto's mere feet from me)  
Sasuke: Hahahahahahahaha Lee: Wow, odd coincidence.  
Me: No, I create the world in my stories. You can't defeat me here.  
Iruka-sensei: Join us for the next chapter: Reducing earth, a new technique!  
Me, Lee, Sasuke, Shizune, and Iruka: Sayonara!  
Naruto: Ow! Believe it!  
Me: Facefall. 


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Ok, chapter three!  
Lee: Wow, took you long enough.  
Me: Hey, you wanna end up like Naruto?  
Naruto: That wasn't funny!  
All but Naruto: Yes it was!  
Naruto: Well, I still get to do disclaimer, right?  
Me: Correct, 'tard.  
Naruto:Gaaahhhh! At this point Naruto dives at me, and unintentionally ends up face down in between Tsunade's breasts. A combination blow from Tsu and Jiraiya lands him at my feet as I stand smiling.  
Me: Why do you keep trying?  
Naruto: Cause I never give up! Believe it!  
Hinata: Naruto-kun, come home. It is time for dinner!  
Me: She made Ramen.  
Naruto: I hate you.  
Lee: So what happens in this chapter?  
Me: You learn a new technique. Then I'll pay a visit to Konoha.  
Lee: Sounds like a lot of work.  
Me: It will be.  
Naruto: Back. Klangadin does not own me or any cannon characters, just makes my life miserable.  
Me: Only cause you make me. Roll story!

Rock Lee loves TenTen, chapter 3

Lee watched quietly as the boy kept training, and wondered how he had become so fast, and yet was unable to match him for a straight fight. After a few days, he decided that he would find out Onimaru's technique.

"So, how do you move so quickly?"

"The tecnique is called reducing earth. It is simply pushing harder with your legs to lengthen your stride without slowing your steps."

"So, you move quickley by sheer leg strength?

"Yes, that is how it works. How do you move so fast?"

Lee contemplated explaining the process to te boy, but decided to just give the reason it worked, not the process. "Years of hard work."

"Oh," the boy stated. He seemed disappointed for amoment, but perked up a bit after thinking on it, and asked him, "Did you train under a specific sensei? Who? Is he still taking students?"

Lee watchied the boy almost go into shock, and then finally started to answer him when he calmed. "I studied under Gai-sensei of Konoha, yes he still accepts students, and if I have ever seen anyone worthy of his training, it is you, young student."

Onimaru jumped, but stopped halfway through his celebration. "I can't leave the people of this village to fend for themselves, though."

"Maybe, you can. I have an idea. First you haveto teach mereducing earth, and then I will show you how to be in two places at once."

As soon as he could,Onimaru began teaching Lee the way of reducing earth, further increasing the konoha nin'seg strength by many multiples, and forcing himto push himself as he hadn't in myears. Lee found freedom in this activity. He forced himselfalong at breakneck pace. Over the nextweek, he felt leaner, faster, and stronger than ever before. Oh so much faster.

Even without Yokai enhancement, he doubted the Gai-sensei's old races would pose him a challenge anymore, as he disappeared now even to the superquick eyesof Onimaru.

"Now it is time for your payment. Do you know how to use the clone technique?"

Realization dawned on Onimaru's face as the technique was mentioned, and he jumped up, making a clone almost instantly of what appeared to be a handful of kunai. Lee watched as the clone prepared itself to defend th city,l and gave the boy instructions to konoha.

"Are you sure this clone will be able to defend the village?"

"Actually, that is a golem. It is completely automatic, and able to fight on my level for a while. It consumes chakra as it does so, and it only has so much to start with, but it will pass for me as long as normal village activities are all theat are recquired of it."

"How can you do that?"

"My father was the third Kazekage, and I inherited Jishukaton, but I only use it in extreme situations."

Something about the way the boy said that explained a lot to Lee, as it dawned on him that this boy was being used much the way people with powerful Kekkie Genkai were all over the world. He hoped Naruto and Sasuke would understand and take care of him. With a hope for the boy's future, Lee sent him to Konoha, and headed off on his adventure again.

The Chuunin guarding the gates of Konoha never saw the blur pass through their outpost, but they sure felt the aftershock as the boy broke the sound barrier. Even then, they assumed that it was just Rock Lee returning from some missionand waved it off. They would hear about it later.

Onimaru ran straight to the Hokage tower in the middle of the village, and into the foyer, where a very cheerful Shizune was waiting with Lady Tsunade and Jiraiya, who greeted the newcomer wholeheartedly.

"How are you, my young friend?" Jiraiya's words were almost as honest as normal, so Onimaru assumed that he had offended the two women in company some time recently.

Me: Well, that is it till later Jiraiya: Wait, that's it!  
Me: Yup. My dinner is ready. Later!  
Lee: Next chapter, Konoha, a new nin, and Suna!! 


End file.
